


Mr. Cute Blond

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [391]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint tries to hide from Natasha and Bobbi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Cute Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Phil tried not to feel disappointed when he entered the coffee shop and found that Mr. Cute Blond was nowhere in sight. It was difficult. Maria rolled her eyes at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking and headed for their regular table - well, Phil’s regular table. 

“How hard is it to talk to a guy?” She asked him once he put his bag on the table. 

“Not that hard, I guess. Why?” He answered her, taking his laptop out and a few notes from his Lit class.

“Then how come you haven’t talked to that guy you’re pretending not to ogle when you’re here?”

Phil refused to sputter. He did, however, glare at Maria.

“Come on, Phil. Even Jasper has noticed, and he’s _Jasper.”_

Okay. So, maybe Maria has a point. If Jasper, who only visited them once every few weeks, has noticed the way he looked at Mr. Cute Blond, then that meant Mr. Cute Blond has definitely noticed. 

 _“_ How would I even start a conversation with him?” Phil asked with a sigh. “You can’t expect me to just walk up to him and say hi.” 

“That’s exactly what you should do.” Maria beamed. “Besides, if he turns you down then he’s obviously not right in the head, then we can find a new coffee shop to study in. It’s not like this is the only one around here.” 

“Yeah, but this place has awesome wifi. Which reminds me, it’s your turn to buy.” Phil smirked. 

“You’re gonna order something ridiculous, aren’t you?” Maria had done it to him a few days ago. It was only fair that Phil order the priciest thing on the menu. Then again, he hasn’t slept yet, and those specialty drinks don’t really come with enough caffeine to last him the afternoon. 

Phil shook his head. “I’ll just have my usual, extra shot.” 

Maria nodded in understanding and got up off her chair and headed for the barista. 

“Don’t forget to ask for the password.” Phil reminded her and got a mock salute in return. Phil opened up his laptop and pulled his report up. He’s almost halfway through though, so that was good. 

Phil was a paragraph in when Maria sat beside him - or at least he thought it was Maria. 

“Hi.” Mr. Cute Blond said with a bright smile. 

Phil, ever the smooth guy, looked around to make sure that he was talking to him before he croaked out a weak, “Hello.”

“So, I need a favor.” Mr. Cute Blond said with a guilty smile. “And I need you not to punch me for it.”

“You haven’t even introduced yourself, and you want a favor from me?” Phil raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, right. Sorry. Favor is time-sensitive. Anyway, my name is Clint.” Clint, if he was to be believed, at least had the decency to put his hand out, offering a handshake.

“Phil.” Phil took the proffered hand and shook it. “So, what’s the favor, Clint?”

“I need you not to punch me, or sue me, or report me.” 

Great. Just great. Why were all the hot ones psychopaths?

“Why would I-” Phil didn’t get to finish his sentence because when the bell hanging by the door rang, Clint dove and pressed his lips on to Phil’s. It wasn’t the best kiss Phil’s ever had, actually it was probably one of the worst. Their teeth clashed painfully, and Phil’s pretty sure Clint managed to cut his lip. 

But then, Clint eased, turning the kiss into something almost gentle, teasing Phil and making him want more. He tried to push for more, licking at Clint’s lip as if to ask the blond to open his mouth, but before Clint could respond someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Honey, I invented that move, you can’t use it against me.” The beautiful redhead crossed her arms.

“Hi, Phil.” Bobbi gave Phil a little wave. 

“Hello Bobbi.” 

“You know each other?” Clint asked her, sounding completely betrayed.

“I take the same Bio class as him.” Bobbi explained, “And I happen to know that Phil is allergic to any kind of flirting, so it was easy enough to spot you.”

“I am not.” Phil argued. 

“Phil, sweetheart, you blew off any and all attempts at flirting the world has given you.” Bobbi gave him a deadpan expression. “At least half of the class moons over you, and you don’t even bother to give them the time of day. I’ve even tried setting you up with people but you blow them off too, ” 

“That is not accurate.” Phil turned to Clint and told him, then to the redhead, then to Bobbi.

“Yes it is- You know what, I don’t even wanna argue with you about this. We’re just here for that little weasel.” Bobbi narrowed her eyes at Clint.

“Come on, Bobbi, Nat. You guys know Stark rigged that table somehow. I never miss.” Clint tried in futility while the two girls grabbed one of each of his arms. “I don’t want to clean the kitchen. This is not fair. I demand a rematch. All or Nothing. I want my lawyer!!!”

“Wow.” Maria said, placing Phil’s coffee in front of him, “Why do you always attract the crazy ones?” Phil glared at her, and she innocently sipped her drink. “Hey, at least you talked to him, right?”

Phil shook his head at her and drank his coffee in relative silence.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/149609206516/i-finally-made-a-twitter-but-the-username)


End file.
